Angel
by Nobody is Somebody
Summary: What will Danny and co. do when an actual angel comes to town? And why doesn't Sam trust her?
1. A new beginning

Danny walked with his friends after school, enjoying the last few days of school where teachers hardly gave out homework. Danny glanced over at Sam and blushed before looking away, unnoticed. Things still haven't changed throughout the whole school year and now he was planning on doing something about it. But he was just waiting for the right time, which was hard since the sudden ghost attacks recently.

"So, Danny, what should we do today?" Sam asked.

Danny looked back over and shrugged. "I don't know," Danny answered.

"Man, if you two lovebirds could get any more obvious it'd be on the side of a blimp!" Tucker burst, knowing the sides of both of them.

"We're not lovebirds!" The two best friends shouted back automatically. Tucker hadn't let them live down the comment since halfway through the school year.

"Sure you aren't," Tucker smiled in an I-know-something-you-don't-know grin.

Danny glared daggers at Tucker and tried his hardest to get Tucker to notice, but Tucker merely grinned foolishly and hummed to himself, pretending not to notice.

"Anyway," Sam began again, "I think we should head over to the movie theater. I heard that that new movie coming out was supposed to be good… What was it called again?"

"Killer Ninja Cats from Venus XIV, The Allergic Tale," the two boys said in unison. "And I thought you hated those kinds of movies," Danny finished.

"Well, we need to have something to do," Sam complained.

"Man, we have no life," Tucker frowned.

"Yeah, you said it," Danny sighed dejectedly.

"What about just going to the park?" Sam asked, trying to cheer up the nonchalant boys.

"Sure, that'll work," Tucker shrugged. Danny shrugged with him and began walking across the street towards the park.

Meanwhile…

It was Angel's first day on her new job. Of course, it wasn't a normal job. She would have been lucky to have just an average job, but this was definitely not average, as nothing in her life seemed to be. She was literally an angel who had to do community service so she can become human again. Her pager started beeping loudly on her braided, black belt as she flapped her – in her opinion – overly exaggerated white wings. At least she was able to convince the boss not to do the whole halo and glowing body thing as well. She looked down the street before seeing a group of three friends crossing the street as a car was speeding up to the crosswalk about a half-mile away.

"Uh oh," Angel frowned before skydiving towards the car. She stopped a yard in front of the car and braced herself for impact a foot above the ground. She spread her wings and pushed against the car, trying to slow it down as much as she could. She breathed heavily as the car came to a screeching halt and her thankfully relaxed from all the wind pressure that had tried to force them to bend in a way that they weren't supposed to.

"Oh my g–"

"Don't you say god's name in vain! Geez, you'd think guy'd get a little respect after looking out for ya'll for so many centuries!" Angel interrupted.

"Are you really an angel?" the man in the car asked, his cell phone slipping out of his hand and to the floor.

"You bet," Angel grinned proudly, letting the sun hitting her back make it seem as if she really had a glowing body. "Now, don't speed! You almost hit these kids!"

"Hey, we're not kids!" the girl announced from behind her, being the first to come out of the shock that they just saw a real live angel.

"Sorry, but whatever, just– Hey, wait a minute– Where's the thanks I get for saving your butts?" Angel demanded as the man in the car began shifting gears and pulling away slowly.

"A thank you? Just who– what are you?" the girl protested.

"Just call me You're-Friendly-Neighborhood-Guardian-Angel-For-Two-Months. Angel for short," she grinned. "Hey, you're that kid! Boss wants to thank you for helping out and saving all those people."

Danny blinked up the girl whose wings were slowly disappearing by losing all of its feathers. "Um, you're welcome?"

"Oh, shoot," Angel frowned as she looked down at her pager. The three wondered why she was looking at it before it began beeping loudly and red letters flashed across it, too quickly to read all of it. "I got to go…" Angel sighed dejectedly before flapping her wings and, in a flurry of feathers flying back to their spots on the large, snow-white wings, took off towards the center of town.

"Hey, wait!" Danny called after the angel. "This is my job too."

"Right, well, I have to do this for community service, you don't, so don't try and look too good or I might not get my hours," Angel smiled jokingly and stopped mid air over the disturbance. A giant, ghost snake was the problem as hissed at the screaming people who were fleeing for their lives away from the menacing creature in the middle of the road.

"Aw man, I thought I put him in the ghost zone last week!" Danny complained.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Angel proclaimed and flew down next to him.

"Hey, wait, he's dangerous!" Danny called and flew after her. He stopped about five yards away as he watched Angel become a great snake charmer as she scratched under its chin.

"You poor, scared girl, let's get you upstairs," Angel cooed gently as the two things began happening simultaneously. The snake started shrinking to the regular size of a cobra as it began to glow with Angle and lift up towards the sky. Danny dropped to the ground and watched as the snake disappeared in the bright light.

"Whoa," Tucker announced next to Danny, breathing heavily from running along the streets to make it to where his friend was without having the power to just fly over the buildings.

"Yeah," Danny nodded numbly. He heard Sam run up next to him, but she didn't say a word, only watched as the light faded.

Angel slowly came back to Earth and clapped her hands, bringing the three friends out of their stupor. "Come on, I've got nothing to do until this thing goes off. What do normal teenagers do for fun around here?"

"Well, we were going to go to the park," Sam frowned, somehow feeling ever more distrustful of the strange girl.

"Oh, well, can I get out of these robes? I hate them and they make me look like a total dork. Just hold on for a sec," Angel frowned and knitted her eyebrows together in concentration. Her clothes began shifting and changing as the belt mixed with the white robe to form a pair of black jeans as her wings folded around her to form a brilliantly white t-shirt. Her pager hung responsibly on her left belt loop, sitting there patiently as if it were waiting for the right moment to beep at the angel. "Okay, let's go!"

"Uh, I didn't–"

"Come on, slowpokes!" Angel smiled happily and grabbed Sam's and Tucker's hands before pulling them towards the far side of the street.

"Uh, if you haven't noticed, dude, we're going the wrong way," Tucker frowned as he pulled Danny alongside him.

"Um, where is the park, then?" Angel blushed in embarrassment.

"It's that way," Danny pointed with his free hand to the exact opposite way that Angel was going.

"Oh, oops," Angel laughed as she pulled them the other way behind her. Already, Sam could tell that this was going to be a long day, but she could tell that the boys didn't mind the strange girl/angel at all.


	2. Hidden Agenda

A/N quick… Disclaimers are lame and no one owns Danny Phantom that posts at FanFiction (I forgot to do one last time and this covers the whole story just so the lame people know that I'm clearly too broke to be the one who came up with that idea.) And thanks for the two reveiwers I got on the first chapter, ZOEgirl Luver Christ Follower and Very Hard to Beat Down and ImMoRtAl-FoOl.

At the park, Sam's day wasn't getting much better, but it was getting better. Angel and Danny had gotten called away and Tucker said he had to go home before his curfew since he had stayed out way late a few night's ago to help Danny with some of his midnight checks. It turned out that Jack had left the portal open and six ghosts had escaped, but Danny had caught all of them. She was stuck in lockdown after her parents had installed "security measures" so that she couldn't hand out with Danny during the night until he broke her out of there. Those security measures even went as far as putting bars on the windows and having automatic locks after eleven that could only be opened from the outside until six in the morning.

She lay back on the hill, expecting to see the brilliant array of reds, pinks, and oranges that covered the sunset sky, but instead focused on Angel flying closer to her without Danny. Sam sat up and looked at Angel with a confused face. "Where'd Danny go?"

"He had to head back home 'cause his sis' showed up and started yelling at him 'bout a cut. That Skulker ghost was a tough one to beat," Angel frowned. "Danny said he'd be back as soon as he got away from 'er."

"Why didn't you just send him up to heaven like you did that snake?" Sam mused aloud.

"I can't, he's too impure. I like snakes, they're cute and that one was just scared and angry, but if you have that much hatred like Skulker in ya, good luck to ya 'cause heaven ain't lettin' just anyone in, ya know?" Angel frowned.

"No, I don't know. I haven't even visited heaven," Sam said defensively, though she wondered why she was being so defensive.

"That's not true. Everyone's been up to heaven before. Heck, everyone comes from heaven that's born. But Boss'll just wipe yer memories so ya can't remember. Once you die, you remember only yer just passed life and none of the other ones," Angel explained.

"So why are you doing community service in broad daylight? I mean, normally most angel's are just guardian angels to one person or they're up in heaven and invisible either way," Sam frowned, hating to talk to the weird girl but hating the silence between them even more.

"Yeah, but what would life be if you played by the rules, followed the books, and joined up with crowds like everyone else? I like to do things my way, and my way only." Angel grinned, reminiscing on times when her way got her into trouble. "Plus, this is the fastest and easiest way to get hours. I get ten hours a day here and I only have to spend two months instead of the average eighty years with one person. Do you know how boring that is! I mean, the only people who don't have guardian angels are those who are either old or high-class idiots that play so close to the safe book that they're practically in it. And all the help they need is just for their butlers to show them the way around their stupidly giant houses!"

Sam couldn't help but smirk as she remembered her parents who, after five years of living in the same mansion, finally figured out their way through the first three stories. Unfortunately, there were more stories than just three, about six to be exact. They had the butlers memorize the house's blueprints and show them around everywhere once they moved in. "So what did you do in your past life?"

"Well, I used to grow up in a town pretty far from here in the south. I loved school, even though I didn't show it. The teachers would get so mad at me 'cause I kept breaking into the school library, but I only got caught seven times. I must've done it almost every other night of the school year. I wore black everyday, which looked a lot like your outfit, only my favorite color was a bright yellow. I liked it because I would always go out in the middle of a rainstorm and watch the lightning come down. Feeling the thunder roll overhead of me was the only comfort from reality that I had other than my books. But I suppose I shouldn't have gone out that one night…" Angel looked down at the grass and hugged her knees, her wings folding over her gently.

"What happened?" Sam asked, feeling bad about asking how someone died.

"Well, it was raining really hard that night and thunder shook the whole house. I had gone out so I could check on the horses, but I saw that the barn was alight. I ran in without thinking and opened all of the stall doors and opened up the door to the corral. The all ran in and I barely made it out without getting trampled. I shoulda left by then, but I heard a crack that was so loud I had to cover my ears. I ran outside and looked up at the sky. The lightning was coming so fast that it seemed like it was almost morning out there. The horses were whinnying and neighing in worry and fear so I came out of my shock and went over to them to comfort them when I felt something between jumping into a firepit and licking a strong battery. The next thing I knew, I was in the hospital and my angel was standing there, ready to take me up. I asked if the horses were okay before I grabbed his hands. He said they were all safe thanks to me and that's how I died. I was only nine back then. Don't know how I grew up in heaven, but I did almost overnight." Angel looked up at the sky that was beginning to darken as the last rays of the sun were disappearing behind the clouds.

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed.

"For what? It's not like dying hurt that bad. It's just that hardly nobody asks how people die upstairs. I think it's kinda funny how everybody says sorry after hearing someone else's death story," Angel smiled.

"Look, there's Danny," Sam pointed up to the sky, glad to see something to change the subject.

Angel frowned and held up three fingers, slowly counting back to one before her pager went off and a scream was heard from nearby. "I really need to get this fixed because it keeps going off at bad times," she sighed.

"No, that's just Amity Park," Sam joked, feeling less defensive around the girl.

"Well, it's been a blast, but I gotta go," Angel frowned before taking off. She waved to Danny who hesitated, but seemed to make up his mind and land near Sam.

"Think it's a ghost?" Danny asked.

"Probably, but Angel can handle it," Sam smiled.

"Wow, it's getting late," Danny frowned. He felt awkward with the silence between them.

He mulled over asking Sam out now, but changed his mind after hearing Sam's reply. "Yeah, I have to head back before my parents freak and try to put a tracking device on me," Sam joked before standing up and waving goodbye to Danny. He watched her walk down the hill and into town as he kicked himself for not asking her out. His face was a bright red as he heard the flap of wings behind him.

"You like her!" Angel exclaimed and jumped into a sitting position next to him.

"No, I don't!" Danny said too quickly to sound truthful, especially with the pink flush in his cheeks.

"Sure ya don't," Angel rolled her eyes next to him.

"So what called you away this time?" Danny asked.

"Oh, just a car crash," Angel frowned. "Though, the Boss'll be mad at me 'cause the guy was tagged to die then. And Evan's mad at me 'cause he's the one that was supposed to take… something Lancer."

"Wait, Lancer, as in, Mr. Lancer! He's tagged to die!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well, he was supposed to die when that boy crashed into him, but I had to pull him out before his car exploded," Angel smirked. "I take it ya know him."

"He's my English teacher," Danny frowned, "and vice principal."

"Ouch, maybe I shoulda let him go," Angel joked. "Oh well, sucks to be you 'cause I don't have to go to school."

"Why don't you have to go to school?" Danny asked.

"Hello, angel, duh," she laughed. "It's not like they let angels go into schools, ya know."

"Oh," Danny frowned, wanting to be able to skip Mr. Lancer's classes.

"Well, now he has another five years on him so don't 'cha worry 'bout him," Angel laughed. She looked down at her pager as it started beeping again. "Dang, I better go. Talk to ya soon I hope, but don't worry, it's just robber breaking into a gas station. 'Night Danny."

"'Night," Danny waved as Angel took off and disappeared into the sky before he sighed and got up. Yawning, he flew towards his house to go to sleep.

Angel flew over to the gas station in punched the robber in the head hard enough to knock him out without more than a bruise for an injury. She sighed before dropping to the ground and taking off her pager to turn it around and push a button on the side. "Go."

"You haven't reported all day! You are supposed to report after every intervention!" another voice shouted back to her.

"I can't with people everywhere and a ghost-hero flying around with me!" Angel argued.

"Fine, report back to me every time you are free! You know how dangerous it is for you to be visible and from here!" the voice warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, be careful, blah, blah, blah," Angel frowned. "Chill alright, nobody even knows where I'm really from so it doesn't matter anyway. Most of 'em are just freaked to see a chick with wings."

"Alright, Angel, you know what to do. Report back to me and make sure you get that boy's soul here!" the voice ordered.

"Yes, sir," Angel frowned before hanging up and putting the pager back on. She flew into the nearest abandoned building and let her wings fully fall off, making a bed of feathers for her tired body to sleep on. She lay there and blinked at the peeling wall before letting a tear escape and sleep overcome her.


End file.
